


reindeer games

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking Games, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Truth or Dare is the perfect opportunity for Sirius to see what the strange feelings brewing between he and Remus really mean.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	reindeer games

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remus-john-lupin/634951075596828672) prompt set :)

It was an inevitability, thinking back, that a Christmas party in the Gryffindor common room would dissolve into chaos. Someone (probably Alice, she was the only one of them unassuming enough to get away with it) had smuggled some firewhiskey into the castle, and they were passing the bottle around as they sat beside the fire in terrible festive jumpers and badly crafted paper hats. The only light in the room came from the fire, and that, matched with the buzz from the alcohol, had Sirius feeling like he could float away.

Chaos took form in a game of Truth or Dare, suggested by James. There was an enthusiastic agreement from everyone around the circle, all apart from Remus who had rolled his eyes and begrudgingly said he, too, would participate. Sirius knocked their shoulders together when he had, sending him a private grin. Things weren’t as fun when Remus wasn’t involved.

“Alright! Sirius, Truth or Dare?” James said as the giggles dissolved from Marlene daring Peter to take a drink from her shoe.

Sirius hummed as though pretending to think about it. “Truth,” he said finally.

James grinned at him in a way the filled him with equal parts nerves and excitement. “If you had to fuck a teacher, who would you choose?”

There was a ripple of noise through the circle, some laughing, some gasping, as Sirius broke out into a grin. “Gotta be McGonagall.”

James made an outraged noise. “No! She’s like a surrogate mother!”

Sirius shrugged. “I’m sure she would teach me things I never even knew about myself.”

James and Peter both mimed gagging as Remus, quietly whispered between coughs, “Oedipus.” Sirius snorted, and Remus blushed and looked away.

Sirius grinned down at his knees where he sat pressed against the back of a sofa. Things between he and Remus had been … weird, lately. There were a lot of barely there touches, private glances, blushing and staring just a little bit too long. It had been going on for a couple of weeks now. Sirius had brought it up to James who had frowned and said he’d not noticed anything. It was possible that he was extrapolating things, or wishful thinking, but it felt like there was something more there.

Sirius cleared his throat and brought himself back to the present. “Right, Lily, Truth or Dare?”

The round went on like normal after that. Remus wasn’t acting any different within the group, making his same sarcastic quips, ganging up on James with Lily, sharing inside jokes with Peter. It really, probably, was nothing. Except he was sat a little closer to Sirius than felt normal. Whenever either of them moved, their arms brushed together. Sirius was hyper aware of his presence the whole night.

He didn’t know how this had happened, how the butterflies appeared in his stomach and how Remus seemed to be able to feel it too. He’d never thought much of it before. Not his friendship with Remus, nor his sexuality, nor his apparent lack of genuine attraction to the girls in their year. He’d had that thing with Nessa Volmer that one time, and a few casual things with a seventh year Hufflepuff girl, but that fact that he’d never been in love had never felt like an issue, or something to be concerned about. He was sixteen, what did he need to worry about daft things like _finding the one_ for?

But then there was Remus all but pressed to his side, smiling that beautiful smile, the one where he smiles with his whole face, mouth and eyes and all. And there were butterflies, and sparks where their skin brushed, and he had to look away the other day when he’d happened to enter the dormitory just as Remus was coming out of the shower. None of it felt like nothing, whatever James said. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject with Remus when potentially their whole friendship was on the line.

“Alright,” Marlene said from across the circle, emphasising both syllables. “Remus Lupin.”

“Marlene McKinnon,” Remus replied, grinning at her, clearly a little giddy from the firewhiskey.

“Truth or Dare?”

Remus pulled a face as he thought, then decided, “Dare.”

Marlene’s grin turned positively predatory, and Sirius grew nervous on Remus’ behalf. “I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven-” She held up a hand as Remus began to protest. “With,” she said pointedly, ignoring the look of horror on his face, “Sirius.”

Sirius’ spine straightened and his eyes widened. He looked at Remus next to him who looked terrified. That was… No one had made anything especially sexual yet, not even any intrusive questions about body counts or favourite position. James' teacher question had been the only thing thus far to cross any kind of line. Sirius didn’t know if Remus had ever done anything before. He’d never mentioned it, and Sirius thought he would probably know if there’d been someone at Hogwarts. He hoped Remus trusted him enough to say if there’d been anyone at home, but he didn’t want to be presumptuous.

“Um,” Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not your dare,” he continued, looking at Sirius with fear in his eyes.

“No,” Sirius replied, making the decision for them. “It’s yours,” he added, standing up. “Come on, Moony.”

He took off, up the stairs to their dorm. He was half way up when he looked behind him to check that Remus was following him. He was, head down against the laughs and the jeers of their friends. Sirius continued upstairs, letting himself into the dorm, then holding the door open for Remus, who was lethargic in following him in. He closed the door behind them both.

“We don’t actually have to do anything,” Sirius quickly explained. “We can just wait out here until they call us back down, it’s fine.” Remus nodded, still not meeting Sirius’ eye. “Hey,” Sirius said, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Remus’ shoulder. “It’s oka-”

But the rest of his sentence was cut off by the feel of lips pressing against his. He stiffened in shock, arms suspended in mid air, eyes still wide open in a caricature of surprise. Just as quickly as the kiss began, Remus pulled away. His lips were still slightly pouted, and he looked just as uncertain as before. He stood there, eyes flicking across Sirius’ face, waiting for a reaction.

It wasn’t bad, was the thing. It was a solid kiss. Remus’ lips were a little chapped, and he’d have liked to have been less of a passive partner in it, ideally, but it was good. And Sirius was struck by the sudden realisation that it wasn’t a bad kiss  _ because  _ it was Remus. And now he was thinking about it, like really thinking about it, the reason that he’d never really felt anything for any of the people he’d fooled around with was because they  _ weren’t  _ Remus.

“Sirius, I’m so sorry I-” 

But he couldn’t finish because Sirius gave him a taste of his own medicine, grabbing him by the sides of the face and pulling him back down into the kiss. To his credit, Remus was far better at reacting than Sirius was, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and pulling him closer. Sirius tilted his head to accommodate for the new angle, and Remus followed him, moving in sync. It was a really, really good kiss, and Sirius suddenly didn’t want to think anymore about where Remus might’ve learned how to do this.

Remus placed one last, gentle kiss against Sirius’ lip then pulled away long enough to ask, “This isn’t a pity thing, is it?”

Sirius shook his head and smiled, pressing their lips together again. “No, definitely not.”

Remus nodded, kissed him again, also smiling. “Good.”

“Good.”

They kissed again. Now Sirius has had a taste, he couldn’t get enough. There wee plenty of questions he should've been asking right, about what this meant for them, and what happened moving forward, but they felt almost arbitrary when the other option was pulling Remus impossibly closer just to hear him moan against Sirius' mouth.

Sirius lost all sense of everything except Remus. They were pressed so close together, and he could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, wondered if Remus could feel it too. But they were making no move to go an further than this. This wonderful, other worldly kiss. Remus backed Sirius up so he was pressed between Remus’ body and the bed post. It could go further. Sirius would've let it without a second thought.

But he didn’t get the chance, because it was then that the dorm door swung open, and their friends pressed into the room. There was a moment that looked like a comical tableau of shock as they all froze, and stared at each other with wide eyes. Sirius hands were still on Remus' face, and Remus’ arms were still around his waist, and they all just gawped at each other.

“Fuck,” Marlene exhaled. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” She shook her head and chuckled. “I should’ve known Sirius would be a stickler for the rules when it meant him getting some.”

She cackled as she made her way back downstairs, followed by their friends who all seemed to be sharing her sentiments of incredulity, and assumption that Sirius initiated this for the game. He wondered if maybe Remus is thinking the same thing, and was quick to press another kiss to his lips once the last of their friends had gone downstairs.

“I wanted to kiss you,” he explained, quickly. “It wasn't for the game.”

“Likewise,” Remus replied, brushing their noses together.

“Good,” Sirius said, fighting off a grin.

“Great,” Remus countered, pressing their matching smiles together.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up, like, four days late with mediocrity and no excuse*
> 
> i don't know what reindeer games mean. so have a game that is tangibly festive. sorry.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! 
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because _uni_ , but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
